This invention relates to marine propulsion devices and more particularly to over-temperature protection for the voltage regulator and rectifier of a marine propulsion device.
Marine propulsion devices generally include an internal combustion engine having a cooling water jacket and an alternator which provides electrical energy and charges a storage battery. A voltage regulator and rectifier is connected in circuit between the alternator and the storage battery for rectifying the alternating charging current and for regulating the applied charging voltage. Such regulator and rectifiers normally include electronic components which can be severely damaged or destroyed if overheated. As a result, such components are normally enclosed in a casing which is in heat exchange relation with the engine cooling water. However, if there is a loss of cooling water or a failure or blockage of the water circulation system, the voltage regulator and rectifier may become damaged or destroyed due to overheating.